Orville Swanson
Reverend Orville Swanson is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background Swanson worked as a clergyman in the past, but as he indulged in earthly pleasures such as alcohol and sex, he slowly lost his job and his family, as well as his faith. At some point, he affiliated himself with a woman named Margaret but he never goes into detail about his relationship with her. Under unknown circumstances, Swanson saved the life of Dutch van der Linde at some point; with Dutch in his debt, Swanson was allowed to stay with and join the Van der Linde gang. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Horseshoe Overlook Chapter Arthur has to go find Swanson, who was last seen near a railroad station. After going to the station, he finds Swanson very drunk and playing poker with two men. Swanson then tells him that Arthur has freed him, and runs away, forcing Arthur to go in pursuit of him. Arthur finds him being beaten up by a buff man, who Arthur can either kill or knock unconscious. While Arthur was busy fighting the man, Reverend once again escaped and got himself stuck on the top of the railroad tracks. Arthur will go and pull him out right before the train goes by, and bring him back to camp. During a discussion with Hosea at the campfire, Swanson reveals that he was once married, but unbeknownst to him, the woman was already married, meaning they were committing bigamy. He states the law caught up with them in San Francisco, but she escaped onboard a ship to Shanghai. Beaver Hollow Chapter After Arthur returns from Guarma Swanson has cleaned up his act and is now sober and functioning well. He eventually chooses to leave the gang, due to the gang's collapse. If Arthur hasn't helped Sister Calderón earlier, Arthur meets him one last time at Emerald Station after the mission The Fine Art of Conversation, in which Swanson gives wise words about Redemption and Honor to his dying friend. The dialogue in this encounter depends on the player's honor. Epilogue After being rescued by John and Uncle in Saint Denis, Charles informs John that Swanson had moved to New York to become a preacher. Blackwater Ledger No.74 reveals that Swanson became the minister of the First Congressional Church of New York. Character Personality Swanson is a broken and disheveled priest, often drunk. He is also a secretive drug addict, as Arthur can find the Reverend’s bible hiding a syringe, a tourniquet and a bottle of morphine although it is never discussed. Later in the story, he eventually sobers up and becomes more responsible and mature. Appearance Swanson has red hair with grey patches, indicating his aging. He has a large, curly mustache, and wears standard black priest attire. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "Outlaws from the West" * "Who the Hell is Leviticus Cornwall?" * "Eastward Bound" * "Who is Not Without Sin" * "A Strange Kindness" * "Blessed are the Peacemakers" * "Blood Feuds, Ancient and Modern" * "The Battle of Shady Belle" * "Horsemen, Apocalypses" * "Fleeting Joy" * "That's Murfree Country" * "A Rage Unleashed" * "The Fine Art of Conversation" (only if "Of Men and Angels" hasn't been completed) Quotes Trivia *Swanson has the very first line of dialogue in Red Dead Redemption 2. *Swanson is shown to be Protestant. In one camp interaction in Colter, he is seen reading Isaiah 40:20-31 from the King James Bible, though he isn't sure what the verses meant to him.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ph5Dzi0iUhI In another camp interaction, he is seen approaching the genuflecting Javier and telling him to repent. Javier, being a practicing Catholic, doesn't stick to the reverend's Protestant ways, instead telling him that "I'm sure there's priests who will happily take your confession", before making the Sign of the Cross and praying; in response, Swanson tells him that he (Javier) is doomed, possibly foreshadowing his demise twelve years later.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41m8piijhng Swanson also has a bit of a dislike for Catholics, as his conversation with Hosea shows.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yhn769Yfp3k Gallery Reverend Swnason - Redemption 2 - Artwork.jpg|Artwork. Swanson-Colter.jpeg|Swanson at Colter. References Navigation fr:Orville Swanson de:Orville Swanson es:Reverendo Swanson it:Swanson zh:斯萬森牧師 Category:Characters in Redemption 2